x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nothing Important Happened Today
Hi, welcome to X-Files Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mulder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mulder (Talk) 14:47, 2 August 2009 Re: Walter Skinner Hi! You make great edits! :-) The first paragraph about Skinner in The X-Files: I Want to Believe, which I'll assume is what you were referring to, is from The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies, page 231. Hope that's answered your question but, if not, feel free to let me know! :) --Mulder 22:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) New Templates Hi! I deleted all the templates you created yesterday ("Template:Infobox Episode", "Template:Caption", "Template:Clear", "Template:Rb" and "Template:!"), because there was no explanation as to how to use either one and at least one of these ("Template:Infobox Episode") looked both inappropriate to this site (as it seemed to be formatted in a way that didn't mesh with the rest of the site) and like you'd been trying to remove its contents, anyway (so I was trying to help, in that regard). These can be easily restored, but please could you provide some explanation for their usage? Thanks! --Mulder 14:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Closure & Images Hi. The situation with Closure seemed similar to the fracas about Pilot, so – like with that set-up – I made Closure a disambiguation and moved the info from that page to the article at Closure (The X-Files). Regarding your request for episode images, I've been trying to complete Season 8 – having an image for every episode of that season. The hardest part, however, is finding the most suitable image for each page. Maybe you could help with this? If you have an idea for a suitable image (one that you feel sums up the episode), could you let me know via my talk page? It would be even easier if you could also provide a time index for the screenshot, so I could easily search for it - I'll upload any that you suggest. --Mulder 00:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I'm currently working my way through Season 3, making a list of all the named FBI personnel in that season (lists for Seasons 1 & 2 of The X-Files can already be found on my user page), while also looking for background info about Mr. Skinner. Once I'm through with that season, I intend to find the two introductory images for the main characters of each series (one for either end of the introductory sidebar in each main character article). The X-Files collective of main characters is already covered, as is Byers and Langly so the pages that still need these introductory images are just Frohike, Yves Adele Harlow and Jimmy Bond from The Lone Gunmen (TV series), and Catherine Black, Jordan Black and Emma Hollis from Millennium. Once all the main characters are covered, I'll be continuing with Season 4, listing FBI personnel and searching for bg info on Skinner. I'm just letting you know where I'm at & what I'm up to! :-) --Mulder 00:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :This wiki is not the same as wikipedia and does not necessarily use the same layout or formats; what is applicable to wikipedia (such as the references list you were proposing) may not be appropriate here – the "references" section of each episode article should be used only for links to other sections of this site! As a wiki, this site is much more similar regarding utilized formats (and is based on) Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki at Wikia (the web hosts which this site also belongs to). This site is much different (and should be) from wikipedia, as there is much less focus on real-world specifics (including the references list), with the exception being background information about the characters, episodes, etc. Memory Alpha is a system that works for a television series franchise, such as Star Trek, and therefore can also work here. :In particular, the "Closure (The X-Files)" revision that I reverted to also includes several spelling corrections, etc. I'm confused about why you would want spelling errors to exist on the page! --Mulder 16:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hi. Sorry if I seemed a bit too blunt, NIHT. I think any big change in methods utilized here should be decided by community consensus, since each of Wikia's wikis is meant to generally be governed by its community rather than any one person owning or being in charge of it. --Mulder 18:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Site Suggestion Yeah, that's a nice site. But I've always thought it best to upload our own images, so that this wiki has unique ones! Also, it's hard to tell from that site where to find the best shots of characters (for example), as the images on there are not necessarily the best ones of each character or thing, etc.; one shot excludes the head of "Milagro" character Philip Padgett, but there's no way to tell if there are shots of Padgett from the same scene that don't exclude his head. It's a long way of saying it, but I hope you understand! By the way, if you would like any page of this wiki deleted in the future, there is a template you can use – . It acts as a request for deletion, so feel free to use it at will! :-) --Mulder 08:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Jeffrey Spender & Mythology Not yet, apart from maybe the fact that he was usually played by Chris Owens, who also played the young Cigarette Smoking Man but that's info just off the top of my head - I could collect some info about him, once I've looked through Season 4 bg info about Skinner. Jeffrey first appears in Season 5, so I'll be encountering bg info about him anyways. By the way, I wasn't suggesting that you take screencaps, but simply look for suitable ones (there was a slight misunderstanding there). --Mulder 10:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :See mythology. --Mulder 11:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's a great idea; feel free to create redirects, by all means! :) --Mulder 11:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::No, since I want the content of this site to be unique and not for everything to be copied onto wikipedia!! If you want to look out the info yourself and add it to wikipedia, there's nothing I can do to stop you, neither physically or to do with copyrights! --Mulder 17:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, and I'm already aware of delaying the inevitable as these books are publicly available (they haven't been deleted or anything), but you're also right in thinking it's a big undertaking to look up all the page numbers. If you don't intend to put the info on wikipedia, why else are interested in knowing the page numbers if you don't have the books, yourself? --Mulder 17:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry - you didn't offend! :-) If you let me know what sections are usable for wikipedia, I'll look up their page numbers - that would seem to be a quicker and easier method! :-) --Mulder 18:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Commentaries Yeah, it's a cool site & I use it all the time! Still, thanks for the gesture of the "heads up"! :-) --Mulder 21:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :"Grey" is canon, as Mulder uses this name for one of them in "Field Trip". The term "colonists" may additionally refer to the aliens that are commonly known as "super-soldiers". --Mulder 22:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Canon - at least for this wiki and others - is what is said on-screen! Could I ask what browser you're using, as you're seeing these tables be messed up but I (using firefox) am not? --Mulder 10:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::No, it doesn't hurt, but my thinking was... we could contact wikia (because this is obviously a cross-browser problem) and they could sort it out for us, but I understand your impatience & the probability that you wouldn't want to wait for this! Regardless, please stop adding the line "align="right"" to all the tables; this is something that I can have a bot do! However these are done, they should be marked as a "minor edit", and should only include that line of wiki markup; in other words, you shouldn't be changing the size of the tables, as you have with the Samantha Mulder article, for example! --Mulder 11:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for marking those edits as "minor" ones, NIHT, as so-called "routine" ones should be (whomever they're done by!) You definitely seem to know what you're doing, as regards the infoboxes. :) Let me know if you require anything & I'll be happy to help! --Mulder 19:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC)